


All The Way

by Neolime69



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Taking place between episodes 6 and 7 of season 6, Willow and Tara pass go to bed together. Includes futanari on female and excessive cum.





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters in this story are taken from the TV show: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and are the trademark property of Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox Television. I do not have any claim of ownership over the world of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or its characters, including Tara and Willow. This is a work of fiction and in no way is this work canon. This story was created to entertain and is in no way an official story line. I wish to thank Mr. Whedon, without his pioneering work, my story would not exist.

"Forget it ever happened," Willow said as she turned to her drawers. Taking in her hand a strand of Lethe's Bramble, she chanted a spell: 'Forget' the strand flashed with magic for a moment. She placed it in her drawer and slowly went to the bed, switching the light off. In bed was the love of her life, Tara, so innocent with such a good heart.

"I can't lose her, she's all the good I have in my life." Willow thought to herself as she got into bed and puled the blanket over herself.

"Your feet are cold," Tara said with a giggle and cuddled against Willow.

"Better warm me up," Willow answered tauntingly.

"This is how everyday should always end…" Tara whispered in willow's ear, "and start, and all the stuff in the middle."

"So… you're not mad?" Willow questioned hesitantly.

"About what?" Tara wondered but willow kept quiet. In the background Dawn was crying after her talk with Giles and the events that took place tonight.

"Just wondering, that's all," Willow finely answered and gave Tara a long look, "Do you think we were too harsh on Dawn?"

"I don't know, maybe…" Tara thought for a second, "I really think Buffy should take more responsibility over Dawn, I saw Giles was the one who talked to her tonight."

"I don't know," Willow felt like Giles was the elder of this house. It was Giles who was irresponsible when he packed and left after Buffy died, in a way, Giles had a big part in this house falling apart.

Tara raised herself above Willow, resting on her hands and knees, she gave Willow a deep passionate kiss, feeling her lover's warmth, "so? Are you warm enough now?"

"I don't know," Willow said with a smile as she chanted a spell, "Vestem," Suddenly Tara and Willow where naked under the blanket, "why don’t you check if I'm warm".

Tara frowned a bit, "Next time it would be nice if I could remove my PJs by myself."

"Sorry baby, but you know magic can really help in bad," Willow apologized.

"It's ok Will," Tara accepted her lover's apology with a smile and reached her hand down below the covers, she felt around there and touched Willow's pussy, it was warm and wet, almost dripping. Willow was always more sexually active then her, "mmm, I think you're more than warm," Tara said with a smile as she started to play around with Willow's clit, "you're on fire."

Willow grabbed Tara's head, pulling her in and passionately kissing her, 'this is true love… true love and passion,'' Willow thought to herself as jolts of pleasure shot through her body, Tara knew how to push her buttons.

Tara ended the kiss and slowly moved down willow's body, she kissed her neck softly, taking in the smoothness of the pale skin. Willow withered with pleasure as Tara kept playing with her clit, softly caressing and drawing circles around it.

Slowly she moved down to willow's breasts, her nipples were already erect from Tara's caressing, waiting to be touched. Tara placed her mouth around Willow's right nipple, sucking softly on her lover's breast. They were both pretty small in this department, but it was ok, they loved their bodies. Even with B cups, Tara liked them.

Just before Willow went crazy with anticipation Tara released her right nipple and continued her journey down Willow's amazing body, pushing the blanket off the bed. Tara kissed her belly once, "My Gaia," she whispered, making Willow smile at the comparison, she was as powerful as the titan and had her powers in a book on one of the shelves. Just as the though left her head Tara arrived at her destination, Willow's snatch. Tara opened the outer lips with gentle fingers and moved her tongue right along Willow's clit, making her lover yelp in pleasure. It was a good thing the girls magically isolated the room so no noise will escape because willow's screams of joy would surly alert all residences to their activity.

Tara took her time with her lover, sucking, licking, pinching and fingering the withering woman. She could feel her own snatch waking up and an idea came to her mind, she stopped sucking. "Hey, why did you stop? It was so good," Willow protested but immediately found her answer as Tara turned around and positioned herself over Willow, her pussy right over Willow's face. Willow got the hint and soon want down on Tara, the girls were locked in a 69 position, orgasming into one another and shaking with mutual pleasure.

After a long, pleasure filled, licking session Tara noticed Willow slowed down her pace, she knew this meant Willow wants something else and to be frank, Tara felt like this 69 routine went on long enough, she wanted something new, after all this was their nightly routine and they both needed a fresh breath of air. With that thought Tara lifted her body off willow and came to rest at her said, both girls smiling.

While both lovers looked flushed after their passionate love making session, Willow was clearly in need of more. She sent her hands to both her breasts and started massaging them, pinching her nipples and groaning. Tara didn't need any clues as she knew her lover all too well, she turned to Willow and drove two fingers deep into her sloppy love tunnel with no resistance. The lovers kissed and went on with their vigorous coupling, losing any sense of time.

\------

Tara flopped onto her back, panting as she came down from her orgasm. She turned her head and looked at the clock. "Wow, it's 4 A.M." she whispered.

"And?" Willow wondered.

"We've been at it for over 2 hours now," Tara smiled.

"Are we done? Cause I still want more," her lover smiled back.

"You always had the higher sex drive Will," Tara placed her hand on Willow's boob, "I can't beat you."

"We can fix that, I have a spell," Willow suggested.

"You can't solve everything with spells Will," Tara's face lost its smile and took a more serious demeanor as she retracted her hand from her lover, "am I not good enough to make you happy the way I am?" tears started to flood Tara's eyes.

"N… no, that's not it Tara, you are perfect, I love you," Willow said as she hugged her lover, "it's not that, I'm just really horny and stupid, I just can't fulfill my fantasy with you without magic."

Tara gave Willow a strange look, wanting an explanation. "I miss penetration," Willow said, clearly embarrassed, even with Tara talking about sex was hard for Willow.

"You mean you want us to use my dildo?" Tara said, pointing at their drawer.

Willow's face turned as red as her hair was, "I mean I miss a real, flash and blood, cock."

"Do you want to go straight again? Tara wondered, "if you do I don't want to be the person who stops their lover from fulfilling herself, like I don't want to be the bad guy here…" Tara went on bubbling and overthinking it.

Willow knew her lover and acted, kissing her deeply. "I want you and only you," she emphasized every syllable, "I just want you to hear me out for a moment without freaking out when I use the word magic, can we do that?" Tara nodded yes.

"I want you to fuck me hard, very hard," Willow started, "but you can't really do it without a cock, and I know you are missing one. Willow gave her the knowing eye and both girls giggled. "About three months ago I bought this magic book on sexual magic, it had a spell to give the subject a cock." Willow paused to gauge Tara's reaction, she seemed ok, so Willow decided to go on, "since I read that, all I've been thinking about was you using a magical cock to fuck my brains out," Willow paused again before finishing her monologue, "Please don't leave me."

A smile started forming on Tara's lips, "I have to say that as strange as this may sound, I am so proud of you," this was not what Willow expected to hear, now it was her turn to look confused as Tara went on, "I know magic gives you an almost infinite choice of lovers Will, and you could use this spell on me without me even knowing it…"

"I would never do such a thing Tara," Willow interrupted, "besides you're a great witch, you'll find out and then leave me."

"You are much stronger than me Will," Tara went on, "You could do it and then change my memories, but I know you'll never do that, not after what Glory did to me." The room went silent, Willow felt immense guilty for a moment but her sexual desire slowly pushed her guilt aside.

"Let's do it Will, give me a cock to fuck you with." Tara said, Willow smiled back at her and uttered the spell, "cresco." Next, she cupped her hand and blow into them gently.

Tara looked down to see her smooth pussy below her breasts, it was still wet. She lifted her gaze and noticed feathers started coming out of Willow's cupped hand, the witch's hair glowing red. Tara's eyes followed the feathers as they made their way above the bed and reached her body. Before too long Willow stopped blowing the feathers from her hands and watched as Tara's body was covered by them. "How does it feel?" she asked.

"Feels great," Tara answered and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before opening them again. The first thing she saw was Willow's face, it was half smiling, half shocked. Next, Tara looked down, she noticed her breasts first, gone were her B cup pimples, she now had a nice pair of massive boobs. Between her jugs she saw a cock, not just any cock but the biggest cock she ever saw. It was hard and throbbing.

"wow," Willow broke the silence, "I don't think there's a bigger cock than yours alive." Tara tried to examine her new asset, but Willow had other plans. She kissed her lover and pushed her onto the bed, the cock stood up, resisting gravity. Willow wasted no time and wrapped her hand around the beast, her fingers couldn't circle its girth. Willow's other hand went right below her cock and grabbed something, Tara couldn't see what it was but could feel very well, Willow grabbed and lifted a massive nut sack, it was clear she was straggling with its weight, "feels so good," Tara whimpered as Willow released her grip and the massive balls fell on the bed.

"I have until sunrise to drain you," Willow explained.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Tara teased. It was becoming clear Willow was waiting for nothing, she started to move her hand up and down Tara's cock, the pole was massive, without a shadow of a doubted the biggest both ever saw, Willow's hand slid up and down without even coming close to the head or the base of the cock. The sight was ridicules, it was clear to Willow she needed to do more than this to get things moving. Tara gasped as Willow added her other hand, playing with the full length of her love-stick.

Tara moaned, "it feels amazing, no wonder boys love playing with it, keep going please." Willow heard her lover loud and clear, her hands a blur along the shaft. Before too long Willow noticed Tara became used to her hand-job and understood she needed to up her game once more. She released Tara's cock and used her hands to tie her hair into a pony tail, she needed it out of the way for the next part. She gracefully moved between Tara's wide-open legs, looking at her rock-hard cock with pure lust, she gently grabbed it with both hands and pulled it in for a kiss, her lips lovingly caressing the head, licking it slowly. Tara, on her end, was shaking with the pleasure Willow bestowed upon her new appendage, every time Willow moved her tongue along the sensitive head Tara felt as if electrical pulses rushed to flood her brain.

Willow took a deep breath, pressed her lips to Tara's tip and did the impossible, she opened her mouth wide as she moved her lips along the pole, taking more and more of Tara's head into her mouth. Tara felt Willow's tongue dance around her head as she filled Willow's mouth, soon enough she felt the tongue settling down as it had no more room to move and she felt the light graze of Willow's teeth. Tara filled Willow's mouth to the brim, but Willow had a few more tricks up he sleeve. Taking a few deep breaths, she applied more pressure against her lover, to Tara's surprise her cock moved deeper into Willow, her lover was deep-throating her. Tara was overwhelmed with the feeling of having her cock deep in her lover's gullet, but Willow was far from done, she placed one hand on the shaft, slowly moving up and down, jerking her lover. Willow's other hand cupped Tara's ball sack and felt their way beneath, soon enough her finger located Tara's wet pussy and invited herself in, keeping the rest of her hand outside to play with her wobbly balls.

Tara was lost in and ocean of delight as her girlfriend worked her magic on her, she felt every inch of her cock as it inflated slightly with her heartbeat, each time it did she sensed Willow's throat and mouth straggling to contain her, she wondered to herself if this is what guys feel when they come. All the while Tara's pussy clamped down hard with pleasure on Willow's finger, as if trying to crash the invader.

Willow suddenly retracted Tara out of her mouth and removed her soaked finger. Tara protested with a deep moan, "I almost came, why did you stop?"

"It's 5 A.M." Willow explained, "I've been doing this for about an hour now, I have about 30 more minutes before the sun will rise and the spell ends, I have to take drastic measures."

Tara thought Willow was going to use magic to make her ejaculate and she didn't want that. She was about to protest when she noticed Willow stood on her feet and positioned herself above Tara's wet, sloppy beast. "Are you going to try and take me?" Tara wondered.

Willow didn't answer, she only looked Tara deep in the eyes and felt to find her cock. Once she grabbed it with both hand she directed it to her snatch. Tara's eyes were still locked in Willow's gaze, her lover wanted Tara to see and feel the whole spectacle that was about to take place before her. Once she was ready to take Tara's cock Willow inhaled deeply and closed her eyes shut, severing the link and forcing Tara to look at the wonder that was happening in the middle of her bed. Willow allowed her weight to crash against the huge pole as she lowered her body. Instantly her lower lips pulled apart to welcome the loving, pulsating invader that filled her core. Both girls moaned and groaned as electrical pleasure overloaded their minds. Tara lifted her body up and embraced Willow, tears of joy started forming in their eyes as they kissed.

As Willow and Tara came down from their orgasmic haze they broke the kiss. "I'm so full, I can't tell where you end and I start." Willow said, looking down between both girls breasts she saw most of Tara's cock was lodged in the depths of her outstretched slit, only a few vain patterned inches remained outside. Tara knew exactly what was taking place, her cock and its surroundings told her everything she needed to know, "I'm at your cervix Will, I feel it throbbing against my tip." Willow wasted no time and the moment she realized what her lover said she started moving up and down, fucking the huge ligament with all she had. As she moved, her breasts rubbed against Tara's and the girls' nipples sparked a female orgasm that overtook both girls. Tara felt amazing as her cock was squeezed deep inside Willow's vaginal canal, they kissed once more.

As the girls regained their senses once more Willow noticed the sun was rising, time was up… "My goddess," Tara yelled, her blue eyes shined as they meet Willow's, "I'm in your Womb, I'm inside your inner temple Will."

Willow felt it, a tsunami of pure love washed over her, and tears flooded her eyes, "I love you Tara, I love you, I love you, I love you…" Willow went on and on before Tara broke her mantra. "Will, I think I'm coming…," Tara said as her eyes flashed with magic and a cloak of silence befell the room.

As sunlight poured into the room and filled it with bright light, Tara was preparing to pour her liquid love into Tara's womb. Both girls were already exhausted, their minds almost completely fried by the sensory overload they experienced. They shared one last, loving, look at each other and closed their eyes, Willow and Tara listened closely to their bodies talking.

First Willow noticed Tara's muscles contract as she froze solid, her cock grew even bigger and Willow felt it stretching her pussy to its limit, her clit rubbed against the pole and sent Willow into her own heaven. Both girls had their bodies locked in an orgasmic bliss, they didn't register Tara's testicles noisily pumping vast amount of cum up the shaft, nor did Willow notice the cum that blasted forcefully against the back wall of her womb as Tara unloaded with all she had. The girls lost any feeling of time as more and more love juice left Tara's balls and filled Willow's womb until it overflowed and backwash started splashing against the bed. "I'm coming Will, my goddess, it's amazing, I can't stop!" Tara repeated herself, but her lover didn't care, both girls didn't care as their orgasms raged on even more force, it was clear no human being can do what these witchy lovers were doing.

Like all good things, the girls' nightly pleasure was coming to an end as Tara fell on her back, exhausted. Willow gasped as she felt the cock filling her vanish as day broke. Tara took a deep breath, "thank you my Goddess, that was amazing." Tara proclaimed with her eyes closed.

"You're welcome love," Willow answered, her response made Tara lift her head up, she noticed her breasts where back to their former size and the cock was gone, back was her cute, smooth pussy. At the center of the bed set her love interest, Willow set in the lotus position, her pussy leaking cum into a small puddle that formed on the bed. She had a mystical shine surrounding her, it took Tara a moment to figure out the reason. Willow's midsection was extended, she looked fully pregnant, her hands resting on her cum filled womb. Her breasts also looked massive and heavy. She looked just like the fertile Gaia in the spell-books.

"Willow Rosenberg, you are a true goddess, thank you." Tara said.

"It's you silly, I just reflect your amazing light Tara." Willow answered with a smile, "you think I'm pregnant?"

Tara smiled, "I won't complain if you were, would love for you to have my baby," she moved next to Willow and placed a hand on her belly, feeling the cum sloshing around inside.

"This is how everyday should always end…" Tara whispered in willow's ear, "and start, and all the stuff in the middle."


End file.
